


Text Me Maybe, or Whatever Carly Rae Whatever Said

by Whatsastory



Series: Trope Me, Baby, One More Time [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Texting, it’s all text people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsastory/pseuds/Whatsastory
Summary: **I'll stop! Promise! I'm glad you didn't block me. I'll be good. Promise. So... how've you been?*was a lot better before your raggedy andy ass started bothering me**You never had a problem with my ass before 😉*dude. Read the fuckin room
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Trope Me, Baby, One More Time [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668712
Comments: 17
Kudos: 191





	Text Me Maybe, or Whatever Carly Rae Whatever Said

Saturday, January 11th

It starts with an unsolicited dick pic. Mickey nearly chokes on his spit when he opens up the text message from an unknown number, and there it is, in all its naked glory. Though he doesn't have the number saved, and he hasn't seen said dick in years, he knows it, as fucking weird as that is. Would probably know it in the dark. 

*u fuckin kiddin me gallagher? 

**Thinking about you, Mick. 

*y?

**Rock fucking hard. Why else? 

*fuck off. Not in the mood 4 u

**Aw, come on, Mickey. You know just what I like. 

*knew u were dumb. Didn't think u were stupid 

**Please, you can't tell me you don't think about me. 

*sure I think about u. 

**Yeah, what do you think about? 😉

*how fuckin dumb I was 4 ever bein with u. And how much I wish u'd take the hint and fuck off 

**Mickey. Don't be like that. I miss you. 

*2 fuckin bad. Learned my lesson a long ass time ago

**Please. I know you miss me, too. You couldn't ever get enough of me. 

*def had enough of ur ass now. Blocking u. Have a good life 

**Wait! 

**Dont. 

**Please. 

**Mick? 

**Come on. I'll stop. 

**Just. Really want to talk to you. 

**Fuck. I'm too late aren't I? Shit. I'm sorry. Fucking blew it. 

**I was always really good at that, huh?

**Jesus I'm an idiot. No reason to even keep texting at this point. 

**Ok. Stopping now. Hope you have a good life, too. I really mean that. 

*ur such a fuckin pussy. God I was takin a shower. Dramatic much? Gonna actually block u if u keep blowin my phone up 

**I'll stop! Promise! I'm glad you didn't block me. I'll be good. Promise. So... how've you been?

*was a lot better before your raggedy andy ass started bothering me 

**You never had a problem with my ass before 😉

*dude. Read the fuckin room

**Ok. Ok I'll stop. Seriously. How have you been? Haven't heard from you in, shit, like 3 years? 

*5. But whos counting right. Fine. Got a job. A place. U? 

**5 years? Damn. You could have called, you know? And I'm doing better. Got my meds sorted so I'm doing well. I'm an emt. Almost finished with the medic program so I can push the serious meds. 

*i could have called? Phones don't work both ways these days? And good for you man. Glad ur straight. 

**I've never been straight, Mick. C'mon. You know that 😁

*ur prolly the most annoyin fuckhead I've ever met 

**Yeah, well, nothing I can do about that. So you said you got a job?

*yup

**Care to elaborate? 

*no 

**You gonna one word me all night? 

*not gonna be textin ur ass all night. Got work in the mornin. Night gallagher 

**Can I text you again tomorrow? 

*since when do u ever listen to anything I tell u? 

**Good point. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Mick. 

Saturday, January 18th

**Hey, Mick. How was your day?

*Fine. U? 

**It was crazy. I helped deliver a baby today! 

*fuckin ew 

**No! It was kind of cool. We had to pull over on the side of the road and just, BAM! Baby came out. I only got to hold him for a minute, but he was cute! 

*sick. U get blood and guts all over u? 

**Guts? You know their guts don't come out when they have a baby, don't you? 

*man I dunno shit about women or babies. Don't really care 2 either 

**Haha, ok. Fair enough. So what did you do today?

*not shit. My day off. Been drinkin since this afternoon. Pretty buzzed now 

**Damn. I miss drinking with you. Was always a good time. 

*mostly cuz we fucked

**Lol, yeah mostly. But not just that. We always had fun. Maybe we can grab a beer sometime soon? Catch up in person?

*no interest 

**Come on. We've been talking again for a week. Everyday. And you don't want to see me in person? 

*don't even really want to text u but ur ass won't leave me alone 

**You seriously don't want me texting you? 

*not really no 

**Okay then. I'll stop. See ya, Mickey. Or not I guess. 

*bye 

Saturday, January 25th 

*yo. U die or some shit?

**No? 

*fuck u go then? 

**You said you didn't want me texting you. So I didn't. 

*again. Since when do u listen 2 me when I say something? 

**You seemed like you really didn't wanna talk. So, I gave you an out. What, you regretting your words now? 

*fuck u I don't regret shit 

**Ok, then. Bye. 

*fuckin

*god you piss me off 

**How? I'm just doing what you asked me to do, asshole. 

*ya well 

*dont 

**So you want me to keep texting you?

*i want u 2 do what u want 2 do 

**But what do you want, Mickey? I can keep talking to you or we can cut ties. Ball is in your court. 

*fuck u. Keep talkin 

**See, now was that so bad? 

*fuck u again 

**Bet you'd like that, huh? 😉

*now I'm regretting it 

Saturday, February 1st 

**Morning, Mick! 

*morning. B careful when u go for ur run. Sidewalks icy 

**Aw that's sweet of you 

*fuck ever. Fall 4 all I care 

**You want me to be safe. Admit it! 😌

*ya well u won't b any help 2 anyone in the ambulance if u break ur ass now will u 

**Nope. So I'll be extra careful. Thank you, Mickey. ☺️

*fuck off with ur emoji bullshit 

**❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Saturday, February 8th 

**So, got any Valentines plans? 

*ya me and my husband got big plans 

**Husband?

*ya gonna fuck all night 

**Wait, when did you get a husband? How did I not know? How long have you been together?

*plannin on takin him to a real nice restaurant 

**Who is he?

*then maybe we will go for a nice walk thru the park hand in hand 

**Mickey. Who the fuck did you marry? 

*cap the night off with a ride in a carriage. Maybe I'll repropose to him 

**Oh fuck off. You're not fucking married! 

*u know what rhymes with gullible? Fuckin Ian Gallagher 

**You're an asshole. 

*is this the part where I send a laugh emoji? 

**Fuck you. How do you even know what emojis are? 

*💁🏻

**WHO EVEN ARE YOU?????

*🖕🏻🖕🏻

**Haha ok, there's my Mick. 

*fuck u. Not urs bitch 

**Whatever. So no valentines date then? 

*fuck I look like? Obviously not doin that shit 

**Maybe you should. Might have fun. I think I might have a date. Not supposed to start something on Valentine's Day, but fuck it. Who knows. Not like I've ever had a really successful relationship anyway, right?

*ok 

**Ok? That's all you've got to say?

*dunno what u want from me. G2g. See ya

Saturday, February 15

**Yo, you mad at me? 

*no 

**Why haven't you text me all week? Sent you a couple of messages 

*busy

**Doing what?

*shit to do 

**Mickey. 

*gallagher

**Come on. We were getting along great. Why're you being like this? 

*dont u got a new bf you can bother?

**Is that what this is about? My date? 

*no

**Aw come on. You serious right now? You're jealous. 

*fuck I am. I'm not shit for you. 

**You are. You're totally jealous. 

*don't give a fuck about u fuckin other ppl. We're not together. Apparently we never were since u never had a real relationship. That's what u said 

**I didn't fuck him. 

*i don't care what u do. As I said. 

**Well. Just so you know. I didn't. Didn't even like him that much. 

*ok 

**He was too nice. Too polite. He didn't tell me to go fuck myself once. 

*some might say uve got emotional issues 

**Some might. I just say I know what I want. 

*i say ur an idiot. 

**Haha yeah. Maybe. So... you fucking anybody?

*fuck makes u think u get to ask me that? 

**I'm an idiot, remember? Apparently don't have a sense of self preservation, either. So. Are you?

*here and there 

**Oh. 

*ya 

**That's good I guess. Good for you. So. Is it like serious? 

*u rlly wanna talk abt who's dick I'm suckin? 

**Hey I just got a run. Have to go 🚑🚑

*good luck 

Saturday, February 22nd 

*word on the street is ur meds fucked up 

*u ok?

*hello? I know ur reading this. I got a iPhone 2 bitch 

*come on man 

*ian would u just let me know ur ok plz 

*ran into ur brother. He told me abt meds. Dunno if that's ok but he thought I might be able 2 help u. 

*said u told him we been talkin again. 

*said u seemed happy about it. 

*so. Let me help u

*can I see u? 

*don't make me beg

*ian 

*ok. Well. I'm here if u want me 

Saturday, February 29th

**Did you mean what you said? 

*he lives!

**Mick. 

*mean what I said abt what 

**You want to see me? 

*sure man. Y not 

**You serious? 

*how many times I gotta say it

**Ok. So where do you wanna meet? 

*don't care. Wherever 

**Baseball field? 

*haha no. Def not. 

**Why not? 

*u know y. Pick somewhere else. Somewhere neutral 

**Fine. Dinner someplace? 

*could go for a dog 

**What, like now? 

*u got somethin better 2 do? 

**No! Now is good. Now is great. Uh, I'll drop you a pin? We can meet? 

*sure. See u there

**That was fun! I'm glad you came. Thanks for... you know. Taking care of me. I know it's been a long time and I definitely don't deserve it. It means a lot, Mickey. Really. More than you know. 

*don't gotta fuckin cry abt it 

**😭😭 I am anyway 

*🙄

Saturday, March 7th

*wanna catch a movie later tonight? 

**Yeah! That sounds awesome. What time? 

*6:30? 

**I'll be there!

**So. That was a good movie. 

*ya 

**What I saw of it, anyway. 😉

*uh huh 

**Come on, don't be like that. 

*don't know what ur talkin abt 

**You want me to spell it out? Ok asshole, I can do that. You kissed me. We kissed. A lot. Through the whole Fucking movie. Don't pretend like we didn't. 

*who's pretending? 

**So you don't regret it?

*would u stop worrying abt what I do and do not regret? Jesus Christ 

**You're a really good kisser, Mick. Always were. But it's even better now. 

*ya well. Had practice. 

**I don't want to think about that. 

*is what it is man. I'm not a fuckin nun 

**Can we just not talk about it, please?

*sure. Whatever u want. 

**Thank you. I'm gonna head to bed soon. Can we maybe hang out again tomorrow? 

*can't. 

**You're gonna be like this now? I should have known better. Fuck! 

*chill drama queen. Got work. But maybe we can another day. 

**Ok. Another day. Monday? 

*work that day 2 but sure if u want to get together when I get off. 

**I do! See you Monday. Night, Mick. 

*night

Saturday, March 14th 

*u up? 

**You know I can only picture your knuckles as I read that, right? 

*fuck off. U busy?

*Not really. What's up? 

*u alone? 

**Yeah...?

*been thinking abt u today 

**That so? 

*uh huh

**All good things I hope. Do I need to apologize for anything? 

*u wanna apologize to me gallagher? Got some shit u wanna make up for? 

**I really don't know where this is going. If you got something to say, say it so we can move on. 

*got a couple things you could say sorry for

**Ok? What are they? 

*they don't matter. What matters is how you do it 

**I... what? 

*jesus try to keep up. My dicks in my hand and I'm thinkin abt u. Does that clear it the fuck up? 

**Oh. 

**OH. 

**Ok! My bad. I'm sorry, Mick. For whatever it was. I'll do anything to make it up to you. Anything.

*ya? Suck my dick? Whenever I want?

**Oh come on. Don't bring up that old bullshit. 

*I'm not bringin anything up. I'm tellin u what I want right now

**You're not throwing it in my face what I said to you when I was manic? Sure sounds like it. 

*U know what. I'll just watch porn. Damn 

**Fine! 

**You really weren't trying to bait me earlier? 

*no fuck head I was tryin to 'bate' myself 

**Omg. 😂

**Alright. Well I'm sorry I over reacted. I just feel bad for everything that went down with us, you know? I treated you really unfairly and I hate it.

*fuck ever. Water under the bridge. 

**Really? You sure?

*ya. Not like we're gonna be a couple again or some shit. 

**Yeah haha 

Saturday, March 21st

*grab a beer tonight? Or better yet, get some smoke so I don't have to deal with ur over intoxicated medicated ass lol

**HAHA YOU'RE SO FUNNY 🤣😂🤣😂

**But I can't. I have a thing. 

*a thing? 

**Yeah. Not a big sea or anything but I sort of have a date. 

*a date 

**Yeah, Mick. You know, the thing where two people go out because they share a mutual attraction? 

*fuck u I know what it is 

**Coulda fooled me 🤪

*whatever. Have fun 

**You down for Sunday instead? 

**Mick? 

**This again? 🙄

Saturday, March 28th

**Are you fucking crazy?! 

*what

**Oh bullshit Mickey. You know exactly what! You see me on a date and you just fucking hit him! What the fuck! 

*dude was a dick 

**No he wasn't! He tried to be nice to you! 

*bullshit he did. Fucker stared at my hands like he was disgusted. Said my shirt was last season? Who insults like that. Tell him 2 grow a pair and insult me like a fuckin man 

**Oh did that really hurt your feelings? Did it, Mick? You need a fucking bandaid for your boo boo? 

*he was lookin at u like u were a fuckin steak all night 

**A lot of guys look at me like that! And it was kind of the point since we WERE ON A DATE you fucking Neanderthal!

*well maybe don’t bring ur dates to my bar! 

**Oh excuse the fuck out of me for not knowing you were going to be there! 

*whatever stay away from me 

**FINE! 

Saturday, April 4th

*meet me at the ball field

Sunday, April 5th

**You left. 

*had work dummy

**Oh! Right. Forgot about that. So. We cool? 

*ya man we’re cool. 

**No regrets? 

*jesus

**I know, I know. I just wanna make sure we didn’t ruin anything.

**Make sure I didn’t ruin anything. 

*u didn’t 

**So we’re really cool? 

*yes Ian. 🙄

**What does this mean? 

*y u always gotta label shit? 

**Can you just answer the question you slippery fuck? 

*means I get u off sometimes. U get me off sometimes. It gotta mean more than that? 

**You gonna fuck other people? 

*idk. Christ 

**Ok. 

*ok? 

**Then I’m out. I’m not doing this with you again. 

*y u always gotta nag my ass? Y can’t we ever just have fun? 

**BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU INSUFFERABLE FUCKING DUMBASS! 

**And now you’re not gonna answer. Classic Mickey, everyone! 

Wednesday, April 8th

*i won’t fuck other people. Can you chill the fuck out now plz? 

**He speaks!

*fuck u Ian 

**No fuck you, Mickey. I tell you I Fucking love you and you ghost me for days then just expect to be ok? That’s not how the fuck this works. 

**This is part of the reason...

*part of the reason 4 what?

**Part of the reason I left in the first place. I don’t wanna do casual with you. I’m done with that part of my life. You could never give me more than that! 

*I CAME OUT 4 U! How is that not the fuck enough??????

**You know what? You’re right. We’re both shitty to each other so let’s just call this whole thing off now before one of us gets hurt. 

*ya. U know what? Ur right. Better to get u off my ass than ruin my whole fuckin life again 

*because god forbid Ian gallagher doesn’t get exactly what he wants when he wants it. Spoiled fuckin baby

**Ok. You’re right. I am. Gonna go now. 

*ya that’s what ur best at huh 

Saturday, April 25th

**There’s a lot I need to work on for myself. 

Sunday, April 26th

**It wasn’t fair of me to put restrictions on you before you were ready. I’m realizing that now. And I’m sorry I did it. Again. 

**It’s like. If I can’t have everything with you then I don’t want any of it, you know? It’s like when I’m with you, it just feels like that’s it for me. 

**I fucked it up when we were kids and I wish I could fix it. I really do. 

**Can I fix it now? 

**Ok. I’ll leave you alone. Hope you’re doing well. 

Saturday, May 2nd 

*i love u 2

**What?

*jesus just reread the fuckin message 

**No fuck you say it again. 

*I LOVE YOU TOO IAN 

**You’re serious right now? 

*bout to take it back 

**No! Shut up. Can I see you? Can I come over? 

*door’s open 

**🏃🏻🏃🏻

Sunday, May 3rd 

**I love you 🥰❤️😘

*jesus always with the emojis 

**Say it back, Mickey! 

*or what?

**Or me and my dick will stay home tonight. 

*oh fuck u 

*love u 2 

*🖤

Sunday, August 2nd

*i leave my fuckin work boots over there? 

**Let me check 

**Yup. One pair of boots sitting by the door. 

*fuck. Second time this fuckin week. I’m gonna be late for work. God damn it 

*i’m gonna end up fired. I blame u 

**Oh, that right tough guy? How am I at fault? Enlighten me. 

*maybe if u didn’t live all the fuck way over town this wouldn’t be an issue 

**Well excuse me for picking a place away from you when we weren’t even on speaking terms. 🤪

*maybe u should move in

**With you? 

*no with Elon musk 

**Mickey. 

*or I could move in with you? Or we could get a place 

**Together?

*yes u dumb fuck 

**Haha!!!! Yeah ok!! Let’s do it!! Fuck yeah! 

*don’t have a fuckin stroke 

**Shut up! I get to live with my boyfriend. Excuse me for being excited you prick! 

*uh huh. Whatever. We can talk about what we’re gonna do when I get off. Gotta swing by for my boots. Don’t distract me when I get there. 

**I’ll do my best 🤞🏻

*i’m sure u will. Dick. 🖕🏻

*i love u

**I love you, too Mickey. ❤️

*🖤


End file.
